


Away and wanting

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FTM, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Shiro (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm shiro, nsfw card, shance, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: A text follows shortly after.'Really miss you'Lance squirms a little on the couch and is quick to send his reply.'I miss you too baby. You look incredible'{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Away and wanting

Lance’s eyes felt heavy. He was struggling to stay awake to finish watching the episode of _Riverdale_ that he was up to. Just eight more minutes, that’s all he needed to stay focused then he could go to sleep. But he could feel his concentration slipping and he could feel himself starting to crash. Until his phone vibrates against his thigh and dings at him rather loudly. It snaps him out of his dazed state. He pulls his phone from his pocket to see that he’d received a text from Shiro with an image attached.

The caption just said, ‘ _miss you_ ’ and the image was too small in his lock screen preview for him to be able to make out when his phone brightness was so low. He rubs at his eyes as he unlocks his phone, turning up the brightness as he loads into his message app. The increased light from his phone has him groaning as it burns into his eyes. He opens up his texts with Shiro and the image loads in instantly. His breath catches in his throat as he stares at the photo Shiro had sent.

Shiro had been away for five days for work and wouldn’t be returning until this time next week at the earliest. Obviously, they’d been continuing to message each other throughout the time he’s been away, but Shiro has been pretty busy. It seems the only time he’s able to get to himself is at Goddamn one in the morning. He must have known that Lance would be awake otherwise he wouldn’t have sent the image.

Shiro was kneeling in front of a mirror, sat back on his heels and completely naked with his thighs spread just enough to barely see between them. But it was enough. Lance chews his bottom lip as he looks the photo over a few times, from Shiro’s face, mostly covered by his phone before the rest of his body. Before Lance even has a chance to think about replying to the message, another photo comes through.

Again, Shiro’s in front of the mirror, leaning back on one hand with a blue dildo suctioned to the floor in front of him. Lance hadn’t even known he’d taken it with him. He lets out a shaky breath. Shiro has his hips pushed forward in the image, his front pressed against the side of the dildo. A text follows shortly after.

_Really miss you_

Lance squirms a little on the couch and is quick to send his reply.

_I miss you too baby. You look incredible_

As soon as Lance has sent the message he’s placing his phone down beside him and working open the front of his pants. So much for paying attention to the rest of this episode, he’ll have to re-watch it tomorrow. Shiro’s sending him a text almost instantly, which shouldn’t be surprising.

_I’ve been thinking about you all day_

Lance lets out a breathy chuckle. He picks up his phone again and leans back more on the couch as he opens up his camera. Maybe it should be embarrassing how quickly Shiro can get him hard, but he doesn’t care. He has to use the flash because besides the low glow of the TV, there are no other lights on and it nearly blinds him when it goes off.

He sends it with the text, ‘ _oh really, what were you thinking about?_ ’

He knows it’s a tease of him to just send a picture of his cock still in his underwear, but he wasn’t about to apologise for it.

_Getting myself in your lap, riding your pretty cock_

Lance’s breath hitches again. God Shiro was the worst tease. He’s in the middle of his response when Shiro sends another picture. This time instead of it being through the mirror, Shiro’s clearly flipped his camera and taken a picture of himself up close. Lance moans softly seeing just how wet he is already, his thin, short pubes collecting up some of the slick on them. Lance knows exactly what it would feel like to have Shiro riding his face right now and the thought has his cock twitching in his pants.

_Fuck look how wet you are already, I’d have no problem fucking you right away_

Lance stares at his phone, waiting for a response like he’d die if he didn’t see it instantly. He reaches down with his other hand and pulls his cock free from his underwear. The head is already wet with pre-come and he runs his thumb over the slit, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

_I’d let you do anything you wanted to me_

God, wasn’t that the promise. Lance swallows thickly as he opens his camera again. He holds his cock firmly at the base, keeping it pointed upright to take a picture.

_Pretend that dildo of yours is my cock, show me how you’d take me, baby_

Lance starts to slowly stroke himself as he waits for Shiro’s reply, his lip caught between his teeth. Shiro sends a small burst of images. They’re all through the mirror again, which just makes Shiro look even better. The first is of him holding himself over the dildo, his prosthetic fingers spreading his lips open around the head of the dildo. The next one is of him with it halfway inside him and the final is his prosthetic fingers pressed into his front as he sits fully on the toy.

Lance groans softly as he looks over the pictures a few times, stroking himself slowly as he replies with one hand.

_Does that feel good baby? Love having you sat on my cock, filling up your tight hole_

Lance can imagine the whine that would get from Shiro.

_Yes Lance, so deep, fill me so good_

_Can I move?_

Lance swallows as he closes his eyes for a moment, he strokes himself at a firm, slow pace trying to imagine it’s Shiro around his cock, the tight heat of his insides pulsating around his cock like it always does when Shiro’s worked up. Lance makes a small noise as he attempts to write a fast reply with only one hand.

_Yeah baby, nice and slow, stretch yourself out on my cock_

It takes Shiro a moment to reply, and Lance smirks to himself, knowing it’s probably because Shiro’s too caught up in the pleasure of riding his dildo to be able to get a reply. He’s wrong, however, when the next message comes through asking ‘ _like this?_ ’ with a video attachment. Lance curses softly, squeezing around the head of his cock before he even opens the video.

Shiro rides the dildo exactly how Lance pictured he would, slowly sinking down, his thighs shaking as he does. He sits firmly on the toy, taking it right to the base before he slowly lifts himself up again, his hips jolting when it brushes his sweet spot. And the noises, clearly he can’t be loud because all he’s giving is small, breathless moans that even his phone can barely pick up. But the little whimpers he gives, Lance can hear those perfectly.

“Fucking hell,” Lance groans, tipping his head back as he strokes himself a little faster. God, he wasn’t going to last long. He never really did when they did this.

_Just like that, you’re such a good boy Shiro, feel so good around my cock_

Lance struggles to stop stroking himself so that he can take a picture of his cock again, showing off how wet the head is, and he knows Shiro will be able to tell that he’s close.

_Lance, please_

And Lance can hear the way that’d sound coming from Shiro’s lips and he nearly shoots his load just like that. He was so screwed when it came to Shiro.

_Faster baby, I want you to come on my cock_

Lance sends the message knowing that he’s probably not going to get a reply from Shiro any time soon. Once he’s really fucking himself on that toy, he knows that he won’t have the ability to get a proper message out as the pleasure takes hold of him. Lance leaves his phone at his side, closing it off so he won’t miss a message as he strokes himself harder and faster. He drops his now free hand to cup his balls, occasionally squeezing them as he thinks about Shiro bouncing in his lap, moaning and whining like he always did.

He can feel himself right on that edge when his phone goes off again and he averts his gaze to it to see he’s received another video. It takes a lot of willpower to slow his movements enough to pick up his phone and open up the file.

Shiro’s making even more little noises that he’s trying to hold back as he fucks himself on the dildo, hips rolling up into it fast before he drops down onto it hard. He’s leaning back on his free hand, balancing himself as he films his reflection. He whimpers a little louder between his pants and Lance watches, moaning loudly to himself. He strokes his cock faster as he watches Shiro pleasure himself. It doesn’t take long for Shiro to choke off a keen as he pulls completely off the dildo, sitting up more as he fucks two prosthetic fingers inside himself. He barely fingers himself for more than ten seconds before he’s sliding them from his wet hole and rubbing his front desperately, hips jolting forward almost violently as he comes. And the noise he makes has Lance coming instantly. He has to lift his arm out of the way, his eyes following the video as he comes all over his chest and stomach.

Shiro drops down to sit on his heels, breathing heavily as he continues to slowly rub his fingers over his front. The video ends and Lance closes his eyes, breathing out heavily as he slowly strokes his cock through his afterglow. When he’s able to breathe properly again he takes a picture of his come covered body and his spent cock.

_Fuck Shiro, you’re amazing_

_So are you, pity you have to waste that_

Lance scoffs, looking down at the mess on his skin again. He collects up some of his come on his fingers as he opens up his camera. He opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little and presses his coated fingers to the tip of his tongue.

_Who said anything about waste?_

_Fuck I’m gonna ride your face so hard when I get home_

Lance’s eyes roll closed as he groans softly at the promise.

_I can’t wait_

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
